Pillowtalk
by Ruselly Adita
Summary: Inspired by the song Pillowtalk by Zayn. One-shot. Dark-ish. Out of character. Matured.


**A/N :** I have taken a liking to the song Pillowtalk by Zayn. I've been listening to it continuously and hence this idea popped up in my silly little head.

I'm not very comfortable writing explicit sexual scenes but, hello, Pillowtalk is suppose to _be_ about sex and intimacy. So I took this chance.

Usually I ask to overlook the grammatical mistakes, if there is any but from now on, please let me know if you find any mistakes through PM.

Love

Ruselly Adita

* * *

|::| Pillowtalk |::|

The crackling of the fireplace seemed to be bouncing off the walls and echoing through the hallway. The faint glow spreading from the same source was only lightening the living area. The other parts of the house were dark as the electric line of the said house had been disconnected. Ragged breathing and breathy moans could be heard, coming from the bedroom, as well as hissed whispers of a male and female. Their bodies bare.

"I told you before Tarika not to call me insincere. Anything but _THAT_." He pressed her body against the wall firmly with his own. "I know you're having issues controlling your emotions these days with those anxiety attacks you're having but that doesn't mean you can say whatever," he said, nibbling a particular sensitive skin on the junction of her neck and shoulder.

"You _WERE_ insincere Abhijeet. You forgot to pay the bills and now we're fighting in the dark because of _that,_ " she said through clenched teeth to suppress the moan, threatening to escape her lips. But she wasn't going to give him the pleasure of hearing her. Not yet.

He knew she was denying the pleasure he was causing her. Stubborn little thing, wasn't she? So he began thrusting two of his fingers inside her. This caused her resolve to broke and she let out a whimper of pleasure.

"I told you I'd not be in town for a few weeks. _YOU_ didn't pay heed so it's _YOUR_ fault," he mumbled.

She was panting now. Unable to come up with a witty retort or develop any coherent thoughts. He pulled his fingers out abruptly and she cried out of frustration. He pressed a lingering kiss on her lips as she wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him closer. Their bodies flushed together. She felt his member poking against her stomach and moaned.

He pulled away from the kiss and positioned himself at her entrance and pushed himself inside her in a teasing slow motion. She groaned and bucked her hips to get some friction and he chuckled at her impatience. Soon their bodies began moving in a rhythm. Tarika let out a moan and Abhijeet doubled his pace. She felt the familiar pleasure building in her lower abdomen and escalating with every passing second to consume her. Her body tingling, excited and flushed.

He drove into her again and again until he felt her muscles spasm around him and when he knew she was close, his hand reached between them and his thumb grazed her nub, which sent her over the edge. She came, screaming with pleasure and they rode the wave of ecstasy together.

.

They were lying on the bed, the lower half of their bodies covered with a thin sheet, basking in the afterglow of their orgasm when Tarika spoke.

"We should meet a lawyer."

"Why?" Abhijeet mused.

"You _KNOW_ why Abhijeet. This isn't healthy," she whispered in a barely audible voice.

He knew what she was referring to. She was suggesting they get a divorce.

Their relationship was going through a rough phrase. Every night when they came home, they argued. Screamed their lungs out at each other. Accused one another for all the problems and at the end of the night both tumbled into bed, led by the same passion with which they fought.

Their neighbours had already complained a few times but their fighting hadn't ceased if not increased. And her bitchy attitude wasn't helping either. He tried to be supportive as much as he could throughout her sessions with the therapist but she was getting on his nerves.

"That doesn't mean I love you less or you don't love me anymore," he pulled her closer by the waist and pressed a kiss into her hair.

"What if we hate each other in the end?" She put her head on his chest and arm around his midsection.

"There is no end Tarika. And we can never hate each other," he rested his chin on the top of her head and tightened his hold on her waist, "Hate is a very extreme feeling. Besides, you love me too much to hate," he chuckled.

"It feels like a war zone."

He heard her let out a sob.

"Then we'll work on making it less of a war zone. We'll fight, of course we will. But doesn't mean we call it quits. You are my queen, love. This is our paradise. Together we are perfect, despite our fights."

She kissed him softly on the lips.

"Sleep. We have work tomorrow."

"Isn't it Sunday?" He groaned, very much unlike the senior inspector Abhijeet everyone knows.

"It is. But we'll have to clean up all the mess we've made." She rubbed her lips against the skin of his neck. "Night Abhijeet."

"Good night love."


End file.
